Battle Spirits REBOOT Chapter 2: Burst VS Clash, Samurai-Dragon Awaken!
【This Is an fanfiction, Battle Spirit Anime series, Manga series, game and TCG are owned by Bandai, Sunrise.Ink and their right owner, please support the official release.】 Summary The boy won his first battle, but this is only the beginning, a brand new tale is opening its curtain, beware, my enemy, we're not the same, we have the new power, we will take back our land! Chapter 2 "This...can't be..." OnyxDragon-Rider is out of the battlefield. He looks at Silverwing who is out of the battlefield after an few minute. He cannot believe that he lost to an human. To him, this is unforgiveable. "I win, now, leave this place for good!" Silverwing looked at OnyxDragon-Rider and his army behind him. "So this is the force?" it was small than what Silverwing imagine. He looked at OnyxDragon-Rider's army and roughly guessed there's only around abot 4000 to 7000 spirits." It's not that big of a group if you're talking about invasion. In past history, many invasion have over tens of thousands of man or even millions. This can't be the full force. "Nicely done, human, I can't believe you win!" Ultimate-Ark arrived and is smiling. He is very happy about this victory. "Well, I should thank you, thanks for carry me to this guy so I can battle him, Oh and stop calling me human, I have a name, my name is Silverwing The Accelerator." "No need to thank me Sil,I am Ultimate-Ark, the leader of red battle force No.70." "Sil? ah...Ok" While Silverwing and Ultimate-Ark is talking to each other, Canon is not really happy, because Silverwing comepletely forgot about her. She walk to Silverwing, and starts to pull his left ear, with Ultimate-Ark looking with sweat dropping. "Did you forget about me!? Your guide?!" "Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch....can you please let go...ahhhh" "Canon." "OK, Canon, can you please let me go..." Silverwing is begging to Canon to let go of his poor left ear. He is feels that his left ear will tear off anytime, and he doesn't want to lose a ear for rest of his life. "Fine." "Thanks..." Canon lets go of Silverwing, his ear pure red, feeling the burring pain. And when Silverwing looked at where OnyxDragon-Rider originally was, he and his army are already disappeared while him and Canon were having a fight. "...I am sure we'll meet again, someday." aaid Silverwing while looking at the far north, where OnyxDragon-Rider and his army originally were. He knows he will meet OnyxDragon-Rider once again one day, he doesn't know why, but he hope this feeling come true. "Well then, Sil, we need to take you to my lord. After all, you are an OTHERWORLDER. I need to report this and the win immediately." Ultimate-Ark said this with a little bit of serious and happiness inside his word. From his face, Silverwing can tell he is serious about this. "I see...can you give us a ride then?" Category:Work By Shido Itsuka Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle Spirits REBOOT